1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a new creation of a drawer interlock, in particular the braking slide structure of the drawer interlock.
2. Description of the Related Art
For most upright multiple draws cabinets, when one of the draws is opened, the upper draw and the lower draw will slide open too. As shown in FIG. 1, there installs a drawer interlock 1′, the drawer interlock 1′ consisting of a bracket 11′, a cam 12′ and two braking slides 13′ as shown in FIG. 2 & FIG. 3, in which the cam 12′ is locked in the cam hole 111′ of the bracket 11′ by pivot axle 121′. The stud 122′ at one end of the cam 12′ will move along the curved groove 22′ on the poker 21′ of the drawer slide 2′ to make a 90° turn. Two braking slides 13′ are inserted into the slide slot 112′ of the bracket 11′ from both ends and the leg 131′ of the braking slides will touch the cam 12′. When the stud 122′ on the cam 12′ is driven by the drawer rail 3′, two braking slides 13′ are forced to extend outward and the upper braking rod 4′ will stop the displacement of the upper drawer and the lower braking rod 4′ will limit the sliding of the lower drawer in cabinet. When the drawer is closed, the rail 3′ will drive the stud 122′ of the 12′, and the braking slides 13′ and the braking rods 4′ will return to original closing position. This drawer interlock will always keep the upper and lower drawers in closed position.
From the view point of design, the drawer interlock 1′ is mounted on the drawer slide 2′ and the rail 3′ to form an integral element, but not for two braking slides 13′ which are easily to fall off the bracket 11′, particularly the lower braking slide 13′. Furthermore, it requires installing the braking slides 13′ respectively, a complicated time consuming assembly and a place for improvement.